Angel at my Side
by DarkflamesSolitude
Summary: Things have been going bad for Sakura for years. All her friends have moved away & left her, and when her dad dies she snaps and tries to kill herself. Does anyone really care enough to try and stop her? YxS ^.^ ONE-SHOT!


~*~Angel At My Side~*~  
  
  
  
~*DISCLAIMER*~ hehehe.... don't u all LUV reading these?? ^.^ You know and I know that I DONT own ANYTHING about CCS or in CCS (*cries* cuz then I'd be insanely rich, wouldn't I???) So ^.^ I don't see the point of this, but there ya go.  
  
~*SUMMARY*~ Things have been looking down for Sakura for the past couple of years.... Syaoran never returned from Hong Kong, Tomoyo moved to England with Eriol ( ^.~) And Sakura is an angsty 19-year-old girl with no friends left and no one to turn to. She finally snaps when her father dies in a car crash, and decides to commit suicide. No one really cares if she does.... right? YxS angsty but sweet..... worth reading ^.^  
  
KERO: .... *gasps* YOU'RE ACTUALLY DOING A 'YUE' FIC!!  
  
ME: ^.^ I know, I know... aren't you happy for me?  
  
KERO: ....  
  
ME: Oh, come on Kero!! I'm not gonna leave poor Yue out of ALL my fics!  
  
KERO: ...*pouts* why not?  
  
ME: because I'm not that mean ^.^  
  
KERO: not that mean?? YOU GOT ME DRUNK IN ONE OF YOUR FICS!!! 0.o  
  
ME: heh heh heh ^.^' *cough* yes, well.... ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Black.  
  
Black is the absence of light. Black is the color of the clothing everyone wears here where the rain pours every day. Where the heavens cry for the people down below in all their pain.  
  
Rain.  
  
Rain washes the tears from there eyes and reassures them in it's own little way that there will always be more days. To remember their loved ones whenever the rain poured down, but to also spend the sunny days and moonlit nights thinking of joy and happiness.  
  
Joy and happiness.  
  
Joy and happiness was the thing least on Sakura's mind at the moment.  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day, the day of her fathers procession. Could the heavens not find it in their hearts to cry for him, her father?! Could they not at least appease her with a gentle rain to wash away her tears and sorrow? No, of course not. Life wasn't that fair.  
  
Only Sakura and a couple others were standing around throwing flowers as the casket was lowered into the ground, burying her poor father deep within the earth for the rest of eternity. The only others there were a couple of his friends from work and Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother. Not to mention Touya and Yukito, who had flown back from America for the funeral, and Kero.... and Yue. Sakura side-glanced the guardian standing next to her, his head bowed.  
  
Years ago, after all the clow cards had been turned into sakura cards, Eriol had used his magic to seperate Yukito and Yue, seeing as they were really two seperate people in one body, and set Yue up with a fake form just like Ruby Moon. In his fake form he had the same face, silver hair (though it was cut short like Touya's) and amazing green eyes, even more brilliant then her own, or so she thought anyway. Eriol had done this so that Yue could be there as her guardian all the time, when Touya and Yukito had wanted to go to America. So they had left her.... and afterwards so had Eriol and Tomoyo when they decided to go to college together in England.  
  
Sakura looked back towards her fathers casket, even more tears spilling down her cheeks as her long auburn hair slipped off her shoulders to cover her face. The only people she could stand to be near anymore were Yue and Kero, always her faithful servants. Wants in awhile there actually were evils to defeat.... strange magical forces coming from who knows where. But always lately she had fought them alone, Yue and Kero the only ones by her side. No Meilin. No Tomoyo. No Eriol. No Syaoran.  
  
Pain shot through her as she thought of Syaoran, how he had helped her so many times when they were little. But her had moved back to Hong Kong, married some woman she didn't even know the name of, and became head of the Li Clan. Just like he always wanted.  
  
Deep down inside, Sakura knew she should be happy for her friends. They were off doing everything they had wanted to do, and Tomoyo still called and wrote often, with long detailed letters, pictures, and gifts. But they had all left her... even her brother. And now her father had died in a car crash, leaving her utterly alone in this world.  
  
Rain.  
  
Rain was the thing that refused to come to wash away her tears and numb her burning body.  
  
Black.  
  
Black was the color of her heart.  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Sakura slammed her keys down on the kitchen table, her emerald eyes dry and lifeless. Not that she wouldn't have kept on crying if she could.... her eyes had run out of tears ro cry. There was nothing.... nothing left. All she could feel inside of her was a deep hole, deeper then anything in the world. And it was swallowing her slowly, eating away at her insides.  
  
Over the years she had grown a bit skinnier and less lively.... gloomier and gloomier as her friends left her one by one. And yet still she had refused to stop smiling and sink into the gloom. She had refused to give up hope that someone out there loved her and that her friends would come back.... all she had to do was wait.  
  
But this was the last straw. Her father, the kindest man in the world, had been killed in a car crash. And not just that, but on his way to see her, after she had called him up from her apartment and told him she was lonely and sad. She remembered his last words to her before she had hung up the phone.  
  
~'Don't worry my little Cherry Blossom..... you'll be alright. You're strong, just like your mother was.'~  
  
'But I'm NOT strong,' Sakura cried to herself, lowering her head. 'I can't take it anymore! I can't take this sorrow! EVERYTHINGS WRONG!'  
  
Suddenly Sakura felt a small paw on her shoulder and looked over to see Kero, floating in the air and staring at her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Sakura..... I'm sorry about your dad. He was a good man, and-"  
  
"It's alright Kero," Sakura said, giving him a warm smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up, I really appreciate it."  
  
The small guardian beast gave Sakura a hug, though it was a small one because of his size, and tried to muster a smile like her. "I- I....." he brightened a bit. "I know! I'll go make you some dinner! Waddya want Sakura?"  
  
Sakura pretended to smile at Kero's overly eager face, but shook her head. "I'm sorry Kero.... I'm just not hungry. Maybe breakfast tomorrow, Ok? Will you do that for me?"  
  
Kero grinned, giving Sakura a hug again. "Sure thing! Now I gotta go see if we actually have anything in the fridge....."  
  
The little plushie-sized guardian flew off towards the fridge, leaving Sakura alone as she stepped into the living room of the small apartment, heading towards her bedroom. Faintly she wondered where Yue had gone, but didn't let it get to her to much. Yue was always flying off somewhere.... just like all her friends had done......  
  
'Sorry Kero,' Sakura thought, entering her room and locking the door, 'I don't think I'm going to be there for your breakfast tomorrow.'  
  
***************  
  
That night there was a full moon, spreading silver rays across the entire park. Sakura was laying in the grass near a lake, silently watching the stars above her, counting each one and just enjoying her last night. Yes, her last night. Her last day had been her fathers funeral.... but she didn't need to think about that right now. No, soon things would be okay again.  
  
Strands of long auburn hair fell across her face, blown by the night breeze as she gazed up towards the heaven. So calm they were now, staring back at her. The pale silver moon up above lit her face, but in a calming sort of way. Yes.... very calming.  
  
Sakura had gone with a practical way to kill herself.... a way so no one would be able to find her body for a long time, if they even noticed she was gone. Sakura shook her head sadly. No, her friends sure wouldn't. Maybe Tomoyo, but only when Sakura didn't write back after a month or so. But then, Tomoyo and Eriol were in England together. They couldn't really do anything about it.  
  
She had decided to stab herself. Okay, not so practical maybe, but then she could quickly jump into the lake as well, so she could die under the water. It wouldn't matter if instincts overtook her and forced her to try to get back up to the surface and breath. She'd have given herself a fatal wound by then. And then she could finally be at peace. Away from the pain.  
  
Sakura got up, tearing her eyes away from the stars and tightening her grip on the knife in her hands. Slowly she stepped into the waters of the lake, wading in until the water was just above her hips. The calm water reflected the stars above as she positioned the knife in front of her chest. She took one last look to the moon, tears brimming in her emerald eyes. Why did this have to be the only way out of her pain forever? Why did fate have to be so cruel?  
  
'Bye Kero, Bye Tomoyo and Eriol, Bye Meilin and Syaoran.....' Sakura thought to herself, noting that most of that list made up the people who had left her behind, and alone. Alone, except for Kero and- 'Bye Yue. I love you all so much.... why did so many of you have to hurt me?'  
  
Just then something grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, knocking the knife sharply out of her hands.  
  
"No!" Sakura gasped, lunging for the knife as it plunged into the water. The hands were still holding her shoulders, however, refusing to sway their feirce grip as they pulled her back onto the grassy shore of the lake. Sakura struggled, feeling the hands releases her shoulders and wrap quickly around her waist to hold her tight.  
  
"Let go of me!" Sakura growled, struggling to get out of the arms. A long white feather fluttered into her view, making her stop. A white feather..? But..... it couldn't be......  
  
"You shouldn't be playing around with knives, Mistress." The whispery voice entered her ear, light as the wind but hardened by something she had never heard before from him....  
  
"Y-Yue?" She asked dumbly, to shocked to struggle anymore. He used that moment to hold her tighter, as if he were afraid she'd disapear if he let go. In seconds she found herself wrapped in his wings, though she still couldn't see him, and the angry silver voice entering her ears again.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Mistress? Are you trying to leave us to then, just like Clow?"  
  
She could hear the hurt in his voice and immediately flinched, not answering. Her wet clothes were beginning to make her shiver, but all she could think of was Yue and Kero. She hadn't wanted to hurt them.... ESPECIALLY not them. They had been the only ones to stay with her.... the only ones to-  
  
"I'm sorry Yue," she said, her voice cracking slightly, "I didn't want to hurt you..... or Kero. I just- I can't take it anymore. You wouldn't understand... you LIKE being alone. But my friends left me, and then my brother and Yukito, and now my dad's gone too. Please, just let me go."  
  
She felt his arms loosening around her waist, but instead of letting her go he turned her around so that she was looking him directly in the eyes..... cold silver eyes, with blue around the edges. Eyes that seemed to see her and see straight through her at the same time. They held Yue's usual hard glare, but something else seemed to soften them more then usual. Something..... different. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as he pulled her closer to him, until his mouth was near her ear. And surprisingly, the words he spoke were all the comfort she needed to hear.  
  
"Gomen Sakura, you aren't going anywhere."  
  
Sakura felt warm tears sting her eyes again, and dug her face deep into Yue's shoulder as she cried off her pain, layer by layer. She knew Yue.... he'd probably be very uncomfortable like this. He'd probably force her to pull away soon, maybe even tell her to snap out of it.  
  
To her surprise, he didn't. In fact, he held her closer, whispering soothing words into her ears that sounded like whispers of the wind itself. Soon she stopped crying, looking away and wiping her eyes the best she could.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Yue, I shouldn't have cried. I'm-"  
  
"Shhh." Yue whispered, putting his finger to her soft lips, then dipping his head down to kiss lightly, breaking away before Sakura even had a chance to react. And then her stomach flipped as he did something incredible..... he smiled at her. "I'll be by your side forever...... Sakura."  
  
"Promise?" She asked softly, her emerald eyes still watery from crying. His face grew serious as he leaned closer, staring her deep in the eyes.  
  
"I promise..... as your guardian...."  
  
Sakura's heart sunk. His mistress.... that all he thought of her, even after all these years. She looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.  
  
"....as your friend..."  
  
Sakura looked up again, eyes wide.  
  
"..and maybe, someday, something a little more?"  
  
The last statement had been phrased as a question, a hopeful ring in his voice. Sakura stared at him for a couple more seconds, her expression unreadable, then leaned over and kissed Yue softly on his lips, as if to seal the promise.  
  
To her surprise Yue didn't let her pull away, deepening the kiss as he leaned in. Smiling against his lips, Sakura pulled him closer, thoughts of suicide far gone from her mind. Nothing in the world mattered, except that kiss. She forgot, for awhile, about the pain, about the cold night air.... and about her fathers death. Yue, in his own wordless ways, had released her from her burden of pain. In truth, he hadn't said much..... but he had stopped her from killing herself, held her tightly, and promised to always be there. That's all she needed.... a promise. A promise that gave her hope.  
  
  
  
Black.  
  
Black it the color of the night sky.  
  
Rain.  
  
Rain is the symbol of giving new life and taking it away. Her father would always be there, haunting her heart along with her mother..... but she could think of them when the rains came, there to wash her tears and make her smile. For now, she would let her heart fly, hope, and love...... on the wings of an angel.  
  
****************  
  
Kero smiled from his perch in a nearby tree, watching. A tear ran down his small face as he looked up at the night sky.  
  
"Finally Yue.... finally. Thank you."  
  
Then he looked down at the letter in his hands, which he was planning to give to Sakura with her breakfast the next morning. Is smile grew even wider as he reread the letter which he had been reading for hours now, treasuring it. It was addressed to Sakura in neat fashionable handwriting. He knew he shouldn't read Sakura's mail, but he couldn't help it. And he was glad he had.  
  
~  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
How have you been?! Oh, I've missed you SO much, and I just heard about your father! I can't believe he's gone..... but I hope in this letter I can bring you a little bit of good news. Me and Eriol have decided to come back to Japan to finish up college, so we can be with you! You won't believe how much we've missed you.... it's going to be so much fun! Oh, and would you believe it, we just recieved a letter from Meilin last week that said SHE was coming back over to Japan from college as well. (shhh.... I was supposed to keep that a secret so she could surprise you, but I can't help myself! Please try to look surprised when she shows up, okay?) I'll be seeing you soon again at long last Sakura! You can't possibly believe how happy I am! Sayonara!  
  
Your best friend always,  
  
  
  
Tomoyo  
  
  
  
PS. Nakuru and Spinel say Hi.... oh, and so does Eriol. They can't wait to see you again!  
  
~  
  
  
  
Kero grinned, flying back towards the apartment without looking back at Yue and Sakura. Yup, tomorrow was going to be VERY interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
So whaddya think? lame? good? stupid? Ok, well, the bad comments u can keep to urself cause I didn't write it for u anyways ^.^ hehehe.... but if you liked it, plz tell me. It makes me feel a bit better to know that people don't hate what I write. ^.^  
  
KERO: I GOT A PART IN THE FIC! YES!  
  
ME: .... -.-' so, ur not worried about me finally making a fic with Yue in it anymore?  
  
KERO: Nope! ^.^ I got to be in the fic! And I wasn't drunk! Or getting yelled at! Or anything like that!  
  
ME: *shakes head* KERO! This is an ANGSTY, happy ending fic! Shouldn't you be a bit more happy for Sakura and Yue in the fic?  
  
KERO: I GOT A GOOD PART!  
  
ME: *twitch* oh boy..... -.-'  
  
Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! ^.^ CIAO! 


End file.
